Mistaken
by anondabunny
Summary: /PROFILE MOVED TO ASAGURBLE/ The master has gone, but Len dosen't understand. -Finished-
1. Chapter 1

"Kaito-nii?" Len stared expectedly up as his blue haired big brother. He reached out with his small hand and pulled at the eye-level piece of cloth of Kaito's jacket. "Kaito-nii, are you sick?"

"Huh?" The elder snapped out of his gaze and looked at Len. He paused before laughing, smiling a sad smile and saying, "I'm fine, just distracted."

They both stood in a field littered with stones, starring at the one labelled 'Yuuki Watanabe'. The gray clouds above cast eerie shadows behind the gravestones, sending lonely shivers down Len's small back.

Kaito glanced at the stone one more time before taking the younger's hand and guiding him out of the graveyard.

Len glanced back and pointed towards the bouquet of bright flowers sitting on the cold stone. "Who are the flowers for, Kaito-nii?"

He stopped and took a moment before looking over his shoulder at Len. The younger looked up at his older brother with sad and confused eyes.

"Master." He answered simply, before continuing their slow trek home.

Silence fell over the two as they walked, hand-in-hand, down the streets towards their house. Wind blew through the trees, tearing fragile leaves from their branches and sending them flying over the cold city below.

"What was master like?"

Kaito turned his head at the sudden question. "What?"

"I don't remember what master was like..." Len said an ashamed look in his eyes. "Was he nice?"

The blue haired vocaloid smiled, "Yes, he was." A look of longing past over Kaito's face as he remembered the day he met his kind master. He looked back at Len and gave him a pat on the head. "It's fine if you don't remember; you're still a kid."

Len stared at his feet as they continued walking. He still felt guilty for not knowing his master, especially since it meant so much to Kaito. A twinge of pain hit Len's chest as he remembered the day he lost Rin. It must hurt like that, Len reasoned, being without your family.

"It's not fair..."

Kaito stopped and turned when he heard the sad sob. Len was crying, holding his oversized sleeve to his eyes in an attempt to hide his tears.

Kaito bent down and took Len's shoulders, "No more tears, okay?"

"B-but..." Len sobbed "Y-You l-l-love...m-master!" he wailed and continued staring at the ground. "A-and now he's...g-gone! It's not fair!"

Kaito laughed and let go of Len's hand. "It's not, I know." He continued walking down the side walk, unaware of Len standing still with his head down. He paused and turned to the younger, "Len?"

"How could you..." Len murmured. He lifted his head, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU GIVE UP SO EASILY!" Len paused for only a second before turning and dashing off in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Len!" Kaito shouted after him. "Len!" He gave one last shout before sprinting after him. Kaito ran faster than Len, but with his head start, there was no way the elder could catch him. But that didn't stop Kaito from trying. He must have run across the whole town, because soon he was at the edge of the forest outside of the city. The tall evergreens towered over Kaito and gave off a menacing aura, and for a moment, he almost considered going back.

Almost.

With a deep breath, he ran into the dark depths of the forest, determined to find Len and bring him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The twigs of low hanging branches scrapped at Len's face as he ran. His heart pounded and his breath came in quick, short pants. His throat burned like he had swallowed a broiler pad. All his thoughts were short, and flew past his mind, like the wind flew past him now.

'It hurts.'

He cried in his mind, his throat, his head, his heart, they burned with pain. That was why he was running? Because of pain? Or was it love? Because now the line has blurred. Smudged by the tears he cried for Kaito.

'I'm scared.'

_What am I so afraid of? Kaito? Master? Who is it I long for?_

He stopped. His feet digging into the muddy ground as he skidded to a halt, there was nowhere to run. He glanced over the edge; it was wet and steep, impossible to climb down.

"LEN!" He hears a cry and spun around to see Kaito, his blue hair matted with dirt and sweat from all the running. He smiled through his panting when he saw that he caught up with the blonde. He took a cautionary step forwards, "I'm so glad, Len, let's go back, it's getting dark…"

Indeed it was, the moon was almost out, the clouds hiding its glow and making the world so much darker.

"No." Len stated. Kaito's brow furrowed as he looked at the crying blond.

"Le-"

"DON'T EVEN TRY!" He snapped, his fists in tight balls around his sleeves. His face burned, and even though he was cold and wet, his chest burned as well. 'Why…'

"Len, please…"

"…."

"Let's go back, come on, Miku-chan will be worried."

"…I'm…."

Kaito walked closer, until he was a metre away from Len and the edge of the forest. He hand went forward, and Len stepped back, his feet mere centimetres away from the edge.

"I'm not stupid." He whispered.

"What?"

"I-I said, I'm not stupid." He hiccupped. _Damn, I really don't want to cry anymore. _

"I know you're not." He said in a careful voice, like if he spoke any louder, Len would break.

"But why? Kaito…loved master…I know that…but still." He grabbed the clothe covering his chest. "Why does it hurt so much?" He sobbed and looked at Kaito. "I want Kaito to be happy, but why do I hate it when him and Master are having fun? I'm a horrible person…"

"Len," He smiled again and reached his hand out. "I don't care if you hate me, I don't care if you hate yourself, but I love you."

Len's heart did a back flip, and he held a shaking hand out to Kaito's. But then there was a snap, and the ledge broke where Len was standing. He fell backwards, his hand reaching for Kaito's in a desperate attempt to be saved. Everything seemed to stop, Kaito stood on the solid ground, and Len was left plummeting over the edge, into the river bellow.

He didn't have time to scream.


	3. Chapter 3

FF won't let me read my reviews…I'm kinda sad about it.

The first thing Len heard when he woke up was rain. It pounded loudly on the fallen rocks. _A rock slide? _He wiggled, and realized the rain could be heard, but he didn't feel anymore drops. It was dark, and he was thoroughly soaked with rain and…river water? He was lying on the bank of the river, but it was so dark. He realized it wasn't night, but he was underneath something. _Rocks? They aren't crushing me? Must have fallen onto each other. _Something stopped him from moving. He tried a few more feeble attempts, but flopped back down. The weight on top of his chest moved. MOVED? He stared wide-eyed as a mop of blue hair rose from his chest.

"Are you…okay?" Kaito coughed as he rose to sit, the rocks giving him just enough room to sit up. Len lay in shock, _he dived after me? _

"…Yeah."

Kaito sighed, "Thanks goodness…" He looked up, his hands pressing on the least heavy rock he could see. Soon, it moved, and after a few more pushes, the hole it left was big enough to climb through. It was completely silent; neither of the boys said a word to each other. Len tried as hard as he could to, but was unable to tell Kaito a simple "Thank you". Every time he tried, his throat would seem too tight for him to breath, and his chest would breathe. _I just had a brush with death, of course I'm nervous._ Len excused himself.

"Let's go." He said as he hoisted himself up through the hole. Len gripped Kaito's hand and was pulled up through the hole. But once he was though, Kaito didn't let go. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Len's waist and held onto him as he slid down the rock pile. Not a few seconds after Kaito dismounted the rocks, did it collapse around itself.

Kaito let out a sigh of relief and set Len down. But as soon as his feet touched the ground, Len hissed in pain and doubled over.

"Len! What's wrong?" Kaito shouted, his brow furrowed as he held fast to the younger's shoulders.

After a few shuddered breaths, Len replied "I-I'm fine…but…m-my foot…I don't think I can walk…"

The blue haired man sighed and wrapped his arms around Len's shoulders and waist. With almost no effort, Len was lifted into the air and held like a princess being rescued from a dragon.

Len blushed bright red. "W-W-Wahhhh! K-Kaito-nii!" His cried fell on deaf ears as Kaito just kept walking. "Put me down, please!"

Silcence fell, and the moon shone brightly. Kaito smiled as he glanced down at Len's sleeping form.

"I will never let you go."

Crap that was short!

=3= Sorry…so sorry…I'm gonna go sleep now!


	4. Chapter 3 EXTRA

Uh….This is for PridexWretchedluver4ever

BTW: Good point =3="

I watched, my eyes wide with fear, as Len fell. He was reaching to me, and I could see the fear in his eyes. I'm sure my expression mirrored his, because all I could feel was fear. But before I knew what I was doing, before I could think of the consequences, I found myself falling. No, more like diving. Diving after Len, who was now unconscious, reaching him and wrapping my whole body around his. Rocks fell around us; the entire cliff was going down. As we approached the awaiting waters, I turned my body and cradled Len's head, so that if I died, he would live. I smiled and braced myself. So this is the end…

Or not.

When I awoke, Len was staring at me with wide eyes. Blood ran down his face and rolled off his chin. Small tears bubbled in his azure eyes. I smiled. He was alive.

This is all I need.

I end here…..saves me time….STILL VERY TIRED!


End file.
